Princess
by idgetsleazy4georgeweasley
Summary: Perfect Princess Calla, best friend of Fred and George Weasley- is she really a princess after all? Disclaimer: i don't own hp, if i did... i'd be banging the weasley twins


"Oi! Freddy Teddy! Get your arse over here before I have to jinx your ass to jakarta! He's coming!" Calla Persephone Sutherland whispered hastily to her fellow prankster, urgently gesturing for him to come hide next to her and his twin. Fred Weasley shook his head and slid behind a cauldron just as Snape entered the potions room. Calla panicked and George placed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He and the 5'10" girl were crouched behind a wooden cabinet, having just completed a prank when they had heard Snape's approaching footsteps. As Calla held her breath, Snape took a seat at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers to grade. Inking his favorite quill, he began to work. He rolled his eyes as he repeatedly scratched failing grades on top of Gryffindor papers, obvlious to the fact that there were three Gryffindor students hiding in his classroom at that exact moment. Suddenly he heard a bang outside, lowered his quill, and strolled into the corridor. Calla quickly bit George's hand, forcing him to drop it from her mouth, and stood up with her knees cracking. After pulling George up, she ran over to Fred and grabbed him by the back of his robes. The group ran out of the dungeon in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Once sure that Snape hadn't spotted them, they broke into a fit of laughter. They had just cast swearing spells on all of the textbooks in the classroom, profanities would exude from the pages each time the a book was opened. Fred and Calla came up with the idea one day while in the library and George had used his Charms expertise to invent the spell. Arriving at the Fat Lady, Fred mumbles _Earl Grey Tea_ and the portrait swings open to reveal Lee Jordan waiting anxiously for them.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you guys got out! I used my last dung bomb to distract Snape!" Calla smiled and wrapped him in a colossal hug, "Thanks Lee, you totally saved our bums! That greasy-haired git nearly got us, we owe you mate." Fred and George nodded and exchanged fist bumps with Lee. Fred adds, "Thanks mate, we nearly had to have Calla pop out and flirt with Snape as a distraction for our escape!" Calla crinkled her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes. Lee guides the group over to the couches by the fire and sits down comfortably, followed by Fred flopping dramatically on top of him. George and Calla pile on top of a second couch, twisting into a mess of limbs. Calla streches out and arches her back, cracking it loudly. Lee cringes, "Cal! You know that grosses me out!" Calla grins devilishly at him and relaxes herself, resting her head against George's knee. She reaches up dreamily and begins twirling her long chocolate brown wavy hair, one of her many habits. As she admires it conceitedly and basks in her self perfection, Lee dozes off while Fred and George brainstorm prank ideas. Mid conversation, Fred burps loudly, earning a smack from the now awake Lee. Calla turns her head, "Excuse you Fred, was that a challenge?" She gives the twin a cocky glare, which he returns with a "You betcha! One galleon! Come at me woman!" Calla gets up,walks over to Fred, and burps daintily in his face. Lee scowls, "That was pathetic! And you call yourself our friend? After 5 years of friendship, you still can't burp. " Calla sighs with defeat and reaches into her robe pocket, pulling out a her wand and a galleon- gluing the galleon to Fred's forehead with a sticking spell. George and Lee roar with laughter as Fred chases Calla around the common room shouting at her to get it off. She squeals with laughter and finally fires the countercurse back at him, sitting back down next to George giggling. He gives her a high five and she grins, "So Georgie, will you teach me how to burp? I don't want to lose anymore galleons to your goon twin!" After a moments deliberation George burst out, "That's it! Burping Butterbeer! We'll invent a drink that makes you burp! And of course, slip it to the Slytherins during a meal." Calla's mouth dropped, "That's bloody brilliant!" George chuckled and pushed her mouth shut gently, "Always the tone of surprise, eh princess? Next time a simple 'Wicked' will suffice."

The next morning at breakfast, Calla walked over to the Slytherin table wearing a very low cut white top with the drapes hanging dangerously over her lightly tanned curves. She leaned foward just enough for the Slytherin quidditch captain David Hockley to get a nice view of her cleavage, causing him to sputter on his pumpkin juice. He lowered his glass and immediately tried to act smooth, temporarily forgetting that she was a Gryffindor. Calla gave him a seductive smirk and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear, furtively dumping the burping solution into the pitcher of pumpkin juice. She pulled back and gave him one last smile, before strutting back to the Gryffindor table and allowing him to get a nice look at her ass in those jeans. David finally dropped his eyes from her fine ass and refilled his drink. His classmate Jay Calloway hissed, "What was that Gryffindor bitch doing over here?" "Oh nothing...just saying that she knew we would win the quidditch match today. Guess she came to her senses," David shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Mmmm...pumpkin juice.

As Calla sat back down next to Fred and George, she was greeted with a round of applause. "Did you do it?" Lee asked excitedly. Calla nodded, "Yup. Those Slytherin's will be burping up a storm in no time!" Fred gave her a pat on the back, "At times like these love, we are quite thankful to have a friend with a chest like yours." George and Lee nodded wholeheartedly and then stared at her boobs lustily, causing Calla to smirk and put on a jacket to cover them. The boys booed, "Tease!" and she stuck out her tongue at them before reaching under the table and pinching Fred's thigh. He jumped and cursed under his breath, shooting a playful scowl at Calla. She smiles angelically at him and he sighs, turning his attention back to his twin. As Fred and George discussed the burping beverage, Calla helped herself to a piece of toast. Mid-bite, she was interrupted by the sound of loud burping from the Slytherin table. She nearly choked on her toast and then whipped her head around to see the Slytherin quidditch team burping repeatedly.

Bursting into a fit of giggles, Calla knocked her glass of water all over her and George's pants, "Oh gosh Georgie...so sorry! Here, let's go and get changed before the match." She stood up and just as her perfectionist self began to fret over the mess, she looked down at George's crotch, noting that it looked like he peed himself. She began to laugh as she walked away, until she heard someone call her name. Calla turned around to see George standing with his arms open, "No hard feelings love?" She grinned and walked over to hug him. To her surprise, he devilishly grinned and poured a glass of water on her head. Shrieking, she grabbed a piece of coffee cake off the table and chucked it at him. However, being that she possessed no athletic talent, she missed and got Oliver Wood in the face. Oliver looked up in shocked, and then smiled when he saw who threw the cake. Suddenly, Fred jumped up and bellowed "FOOD FIGHT!" and the whole Great Hall began to fling food at each other. Lee picked up Calla and held her laughing self still while Fred came up and made a smiley face out of blackberry jam on her white top. Once she had escaped, Calla grabbed a handful of sausages and ran up behind the Slytherin table, dropping the links back the down of a random boy's pants and screaming, "we all know you love to take your sausages from behind!" The boy had turned around and whipped out his wand, ready to curse her, when he got hit in the face by a plate of scrambled eggs. Calla looked gratefully to her savior, realizing it was David the Slytherin captain. He was still burping frequently, but winked seductively at her and ran off to grab more ammo.

Calla looked around at the mayhem surrounding her- food was flying everywhere, people were standing on the tables, and the teachers were yelling from the front of the room. Her eyes fell upon Fred and George, who were tackling Ron on top of the table with a bottle of maple syrup. She grabbed a pancake and flung it at Fred, who leapt off the table to tackle her in a messy hug. He poured some of the syrup over her head and she had just grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice when Professor Dumbledore yelled "STOP THIS INSTANTLY!" Every student froze and looked to the front of the room where Dumbledore stood, looking furious for the first time ever. He said, this time more calmly, "Who started this?" Calla frowned as everyone pointed to her and George. She noticed a small smile flicker across Dumbledore's face, "Miss Sutherland, Mr. Weasley... Why am I not surprised? Please accompany me to my office NOW." Calla looked at George with a grin and they linked arms as they skipped out of the Great Hall. Once in the corridor they slowed and waited for Dumbledore. As they waited, they took a quick look at each other and George burst into laughter. Calla was absolutely coated in food and he reached over to pull a hunk of strawberry out of her hair. As he brushed it back, he felt a pang of discomfort upon seeing the scar on her neck. She was a beautiful girl, but George couldn't deny that the short gash gave him an eerie feeling. He'd always wondered how she'd gotten it, but had never asked fearing that he would offend her.

Now seated in Dumbledore's office, George and Calla were awaiting the headmaster's verdict. "Well... I must say, I did enjoy that food fight. I was able to send a vegetable omelette into Professor Umbridge's face!" George and Calla exchanged grins and highfived the headmaster. He continued, "However, as your Headmaster I must say that the behavior was unacceptable. I'm afraid I have to punish you both, two weekends of detention...starting now with you two cleaning to Great Hall the muggle way. Mr. Filch will provide you with mops." George groaned and Calla sighed, standing up and bidding the headmaster farewell. They were greeted by Mr. Filch, who handed them both mops and gave them an evil smile. Calla shuddered and made her way silently down to the Great Hall.

George pulled open the door and laughed, he hadn't realized what a mess the fight had left behind. He followed Calla into the mess and they both began to mop. George summoned a radio and turned it on to a random Top 100 station. To his surprise, Calla started singing along along dancing to the music. He had to admit, she was a good dancer. She twisted her body around happily as she mopped and George couldn't help but stare. After the first song ended, she looked up at him, "What are you staring at Ginger? Don't you know how to dance?" He laughed and shook his head, "I know waltzing from the Yule Ball...but that's about it." Calla scoffed and turned up the volume on the radio, grabbing George's hands and swinging him around. She showed him how to find the rhythm and he began to get into. The duo laughed as they frolicked, dancing around in the food as they mopped. All of the sudden, the famous bollywood song "Sheila Ki Jawani" came on. Calla dropped her mop, jumped onto one of the tables, and began to do the dance. As she rocked her hips from side to side and twirled her arms in the air, George watched in awe, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" "Remember the muggle foster parents I had from India a few summers ago? Their daughter secretly took bellydancing classes and took me with her. They were actually really fun! Too bad they had to get their memories modified when they found out I was a witch." George frowned slightly, he always felt guilty when Calla brought up her foster families. Although she had developed a pretty nonchalant attitude about it, he knew that she wasn't exactly thrilled to be living with random people that always ended up ditching her. He quickly changed the subject, "Well Princess, I hate to break it to you, but this floor isn't going to clean itself. Get your bollywood butt down here and help out before I have to call Filch down." Calla shot him a fake look of hurt and hopped down, grabbing her mop and resuming the cleanup.

2 hours later, they were done. As part of his punishment, George wasn't able to play in the quidditch game. So once he and Calla got cleaned up/changed from the food fight, they both walked down to the pitch to get seats on the sideline. After finding a vacant pair next to Hermione Granger, George sat down. Calla twisted her back and cracked it before she sat. Hermione looked and her in disgust and stated factually, "You do realize that's bad for you, right?" Calla sighed and countered, "So is eating cake, but you won't see me stop doing that anytime soon either," as she sat down. George rolled his eyes, that girl was full of quirks. A strong breeze blew and Calla tightened her Gryffindor scarf as her wavy hair whipped wildly around her. She eventually gave up trying to tame it, and just let it go crazy. Throughout the game, George cheered on Gryffindor and was happy to see that they beat Slytherin by a landslide. Calla squealed and led George down to the field to congratulate Fred and the team. Fred ran over and greeted George with a first bump, and then swooped Calla up into a hug. She grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately. Fred carried her over to the rest of the team, where Calla gave each boy a peck on the cheek cheerfully. She leapt over to Oliver Wood, who was like an older brother to her, and demanded that he give her a piggyback ride back to Gryffindor Tower. He consented, flinging her onto his back and took her upstairs. She finally hopped off once they were in the common room, galloping over to the couch to sit by Lee. Calla kicked her legs up and across Lee's lap, "Why hello there Lee! Great announcing today! How art thou kind sir?" Lee chuckled and replied, "Just jim dandy. Anything bothering you love?" Calla shook her head and looked down thoughtfully at her growling stomach, sliding her hand up beneath her shirt to rub it. After a moment of thinking she pondered out loud, "Up for a trip to the kitchens? I'm pretty sure my stomach is." Lee nodded, "Sweet! I'll go grab the twins!" and bounded up the boy's staircase.

About a minute later, thundering footsteps sounded down the staircase as the twins raced down the common room. "Food!" Fred exclaimed ecstaticly, looking to Calla for approval. She nodded and gestured to the portrait hole. Lee took the lead with Calla, Fred, and George taking up the rear. Calla shivered and tightened her cardigan around her body. George looked down at her with slight concern and flung an arm over a shoulder to pull her against his much warmer body. She smiled lightly and tilted her head to rest on the side of his broad shoulder. Once the crew finally reaches the kitchen, they march in and take seats at a counter. A flock of little houseelves rush over happily them, "Hello Mr. Weasleys, Mr. Jordan, and Miss Calla! How can we help you?" Calla smiled warmly down at them, "Hello my darlings! We were just wondering if you happened to have something sweet for us to munch on?" With this, one of the houseelves grabs a freshly baked apple pie and places it in front of the vistors. Fred licks his lips and grabs a fork, reaching for it excitedly. The others follow suit and dig into the delicious treat. One of Calla's favorites houseelves, Tweety, comes over and sits on her lap. Calla chats with her happily and plays with the elf's thin blonde hair, braiding it into an adorable plait. When the pie pan is finally empty, everyone bids farewell to the houseelves and head back to the common room.

Sitting down to the breakfast table, George reaches for a delicious looking stack of bacon and piles his plate high. Enjoying his food in silence, he smiles at Calla as she sits down across from him. As she leans forward to grab a muffin, a curtain of hair falls forward and George finds himself noticing her scar yet again. He really did need to ask her about that sometime... the curiousity was driving him crazy. Before she could notice him staring, he averted his eyes back to his plate of bacon and continued to munch. Calla gives him an innocent smile and then swipes a slice of bacon off the plate, quickly stuffing it in her mouth. Fred high fives her and claps his twin on the shoulder, "Sorry mate...you gotta admire a lady with an appetite for pork!" George rolled his eyes and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. A flock of owls flew in with the mail and a large black owl landed in front of Lee with a package. Calla leaned away from the table with wide eyes that never left the owl. Everyone knew that she had a huge fear of birds, including owls. She refused to even have an owl for mail at school. Instead, she relied on a Threstral to deliver her messages. Fred placed a hand on Calla's shoulder to calm her, and she visibly relaxes once the owl leaves. George looks at Calla conversationally to change the subject, "So Cal, you've never told us why you are so nice to the house elves down in the kitchens at night. What's the deal?" "Aww George, Tweety is so sweet! She kinda reminds me of Lizzie, ya know? Plus, she always feeds me...I love anyone that feeds me!" Fred and George exchanged glances, Lizzie was Calla's younger sister that had been killed along with Calla's parents by Voldemort during first year. George reached under the table and rested a hand on Calla's warm knee, "Sorry to ask love." Calla smiled, placing her smaller hand on top of his and squeezing it gently. She left it there for the rest of breakfast, until she got up to walk to potions with Angelina. After smoothing her uniform, she waved farewell to the boys and strode away gossiping with Angelina about an upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

Once potions class was over, Calla dashed to DADA and claimed a seat next to Lee behind the twins. Professor Umbridge began to pass out last weeks essays on "Employment at the Ministry of Magic," making a 'tsk tsk' noise as she handed Fred and George theirs. Calla craned her neck to see giant pink Fs on top of them. She patted each twin on the back and they snickered, obviously not giving a rat's ass about Umbridge. Calla looked down at her own paper and saw a B+. She frowned, she had worked rather hard doing the research for the essay. After all, if she wanted to be the Editor in Chief of Vogue Witch magazine, she needed to have impressive grades. Umbridge assigned a boring reading on Healing spells and Calla began to read spitefully. A piece of parchment slid onto her desk and she immediately recognized George's handwriting, "Sorry about breakfast, hope I didn't upset you." She rolled her eyes and quickly inked her quill, scrawling back in her own loopy script, "Merlin George! I'm not a 5 year old...It really doesn't bother me! Don't worry about me, worry about the general boringness of this class. Seriously, it's dead boring in here." She tossed the note forward into his lap and went back to her reading. Once the bell rang, everyone headed out to the Black Lake for free period.

Although it was slightly chilly out, the sun was shining brightly and Calla stretched herself out on an expanse of green grass next to the water. The twins and Lee ran off to play a small round of quidditch against Ron, Ginny, and Harry. She looked up happily to the fluffy white clouds, trying to pick out different shapes among them. Her favorite was the one that looked like two teddy bears hugging. She felt a shadow above her and tilted her head back to see David standing above her. "May I join a lovely girl on a lovely day?" Calla gestured wordlessly to the grass next to her as an invitation. He accepted, lowering himself gingerly and stretching out next to her. He stared up at the sky and said, "Hmm...that one looks violent. That blob is attacking the other." She scrunched her eyebrows at him in confusion, and he pointed to the two teddy bears. She rolled her eyes, boys. She continued to stare up at the sky until David spoke again, "So...there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Calla smiled, "Yup! I can't wait!" After a moment of silence he tried again, "Well you see...at breakfast the other day, I felt something." Calla looked over at him with an 'are you serious' look. He continued, "You really are a hot girl Calla...I hear sooo much about you and what you can do." This time, he placed a hand on her left thigh and began to slide it up slowly, "What do you say...you, me, hogsmeade? Perhaps a dark room for two?" Calla sat up and brushed his hand off, "Wow. Really David? Do I come off as that easy to you? It was a prank for christ's sake! Who do you think slipped the burping potion in the pumpkin juice? You really are thick...even for a Slytherin!" He scowled at her, "Please babe, I know all about that night that a certain Head Boy spent with a certain 2nd year. And everyone knows about all of those late nights in the Prefect's bath with any prefect you could get. You've got quite the record my dear. And don't think I didn't hear about the late night lessons with Professor Lockhart 4th year." Calla stood up and stormed off across the lawn to where everyone was playing quidditch.

Fred caught the quaffle and tossed it neatly to George, who dove down under Ron and shot it back up to Lee. Lee tossed it through the small goal and pumped his fist in delight. He was shocked when he heard applause beneath him, looking down and over to see Calla sitting and clapping on a tree branch. He laughed and flew over to her, allowing her to hop on the back of his broom. She held on tight and tried to make sure her uniform skirt didn't blow up. Being that Calla had no quidditch skills, she just hung on and enjoyed the game. By the time the period was over, Team TwinLeeCalla had beaten Team IckleRonniekins by many goals. Everyone landed and exchanged high fives, laughing as they headed off to their classes.

That evening in the common room, everyone was settled down in front of the fire playing a game of Exploding Snap when Hermione came over and asked Calla if she could talk to her for a minute. Calla nodded and walked over to a corner, "Whatsup Herms?" Hermione groaned at the nickname, Calla had taken to calling her that over the summer at The Burrow when they both had been visiting. As much as Hermione hated the nickname, she was flattered to have a sisterly relationship with the older girl and let it slide. Hermione quickly began to explain that everyone was sick of not learning in anything in DADA class, and that Harry was starting a secret student defense group. She then asked if Calla would pass on the info to the twins and Lee when some of the other students weren't around. Calla beamed, "I'd love to Herms! That sounds soooo wicked! Ready to kick some Umbridge ass, yeah?" Hermione cracked a smile and bid Calla farewell, retreating to the couches to help Ron with his Potions essay.

Returning to the game of Exploding Snap, Calla lay down on the floor next to Fred. She stretched out on her stomach and tilted her chin to rest on his shoulder. He gave her a pat on the head and she began to drift off as she watched the game. Once it finally ended, and everyone had left except for herself, Lee, and the twins, Calla brought up the defense group. The twins smirked, "Wicked" in unison and Lee began to babble about how awesome it would be. Calla smiled happily, this was one of the random sappy moments where she was overwhelmed with a rush of affection for her friends. She was so lucky to have friends like them. After a second, Calla noticed Fred's hand waving in front of her face. She shook her head and said, "Hmmm?" "We thought we lost ya there love...were you daydreaming about our sexiness again?" Calla made a weird noise, somewhat of a more dignified and ladylike snort, "Of course. That's it. You caught me." Fred and George began to make kissy faces while Lee wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to be making out with an invisible person. Calla rolled over and grabbed a pillow from the sofa, flinging it at Lee. Of course, she missed and it went soaring into the crackling fireplace. Calla smacked a hand over her mouth guiltily and the boys began to roll around in roaring fits of laughter. After the laughter had died down, George slid over next to her and lifted her up into his lap with ease, "Don't worry princess... we won't tell anyone. The last thing we want is our leading lady stuck in detention with that Pink Toad for burning pillows." Fred and Lee nodded and Calla smiled, leaning back against George's torso for a hug. Before she knew it, she had been lulled to sleep by the warmth of his body. Eventually, Fred and Lee headed upstairs to bed. George whispered into Calla's ear softly, causing her lids to flutter open. She processed something about going to bed and nodded, standing up sleepily. However she nearly fell over from her sleepiness and felt George wrap and arm around her waist. She stumbled across the common room, leaning on him for support.

Noticing Calla nearly fall again, George swept her up in his arms and began to carry her. He felt her head nod off against his chest and couldn't help but smile down at her. He climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory and knocked on the door softly, when no one answered he figured everyone was asleep. He slid the door open and walked across the room towards the only empty bed, located next to the window. He gently lowered Calla into it and pulled up her ruby comforter to her. He grinned as he noticed her grasp it and pull it lightly to herself as she shifted in her sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face, admiring the way the its darkness contrasted from her light skin in the moonlight that streamed in. _Whoa_, he paused, _what the hell am I doing_? Admiring his best friend while she slept? George carefully slid out of the room to his own dormitory, wondering what had come over him. He shook his head while he took off his uniform, leaving just his boxers on as he slid onto his soft bed. He leaned his head onto his pillow, thinking about what he had just felt, and drifted off to sleep.

Calla woke up with a start, her face covered by a blended sheen of cold sweat and warm tears. She took several deep breaths, getting her bearings and realizing she was in her own bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw 4:47 am on the screen. She grabbed her shower caddy and headed to the bathrooms. Blasting the shower onto high heat, she jumped in and let the heat envelop her skin. She immediately grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub at her left thigh, remembering the feeling of David's fingers there. The same place where Lockhart's fingers used to go just three years ago. The tears came faster and faster as Calla scrubbed harder, trying to get herself clean. Nothing could satisfy her though, and she scrubbed until there was blood dripping down her leg at the same rate as the tears dripped down her face. _I must get clean. Dirty! Dirty! Not clean..._ she thought as she scrubbed. Eventually she sat down on the shower floor, letting the scarlet blood swirl down the drain as the pounding hot water matted her hair down to her scalp. Once she had let out all of the tears, she stood up and began to wash her hair. She was going to be okay. She began to hum a Lady Gaga song as she lathered her hair with her favorite coconut shampoo.

Getting dressed, Calla was careful to make sure her leg had stopped bleeding. No one needed to know about her little shower episode this morning. Then again, they had never noticed in the past...so why would they notice now? She slid on her uniform, the skirt concealing her wound. Looking in the mirror at herself, she began to towel dry her hair. Her long, perfect hair. She was perfect. No one knew anything. She sighed and brushed her teeth, making sure that they were pearly white. Then she applied her makeup, making sure that it was immaculately done. Once finished, she stared at herself again. She scrutinized the reflection, letting her eyes slowly trace over each pore in search of flaw. Although she coudln't find any mistakes, she continued to stare with the feeling that something was off. The bathroom door swung open and Alicia Spinnet came in, "Morning Calla! Checking yourself out again?" Calla took a deep breath and then beamed, "Oh wow Leesh, of course not! Just trying to get a loose lash out of my eye. How are you this morning?"

That Saturday, George and Calla's detention from the food fight continued at 9am in the Armor Room. Unfortunately, this meant that they couldn't go on the Hogsmeade trip. And of course, the DADA group meeting was set to be in Hogsmeade at the Hog's Head pub. At breakfast, Calla apologized to Hermione and promised that she and George would be at the next one. She also made Fred and Lee promise to tell her everything that went on. Once everyone left for Hogsmeade, George and Calla headed to the armor room. Filch was there waiting for them, with a large bottle of silver polish and a pile of rags. He informed them that he would be locking them in, and that they would be released at 3 in the afternoon. He then left, headed off to kiss Umbridge's ass presumably.

As soon as the doors shut behind Filch, George and Calla groaned loudly. They turned to look around the room, realizing that they were surrounded by hundreds of suits of armor. Calla grabbed a cloth and strutted over to the nearest suit of armor. While she began to polish it, she asked George how quidditch season was going, knowing that it would get him talking. About halfway through an explanation of the last practice, George stopped and squinted his eyes at her suspiciously, "Wait a minute... you hate quidditch. What's the deal here Cal?" She shrugged innocently, "Nothing, just trying to bond with my best friend during a Saturday detention." George eyes searched hers curiously, and once they came up with nothing he gave her a once over. He nodded slowly, "Alright love...if that's how you want to play it. How are YOU doing?" Calla bit her lip, and then replied sarcastically "Gee I'm great Georgie...you know me, just stuck polishing armor with some silly ginger boy while I could be learning defensive spells from Harry Potter." George stuck out his tongue and then pouted, crossing his arms. Calla ran over to him and sprung on him in a giant hug, cooing into his ear, "You know there is no one i'd rather have detention with!" George hugged her back, getting a strange flutter in his stomach. She gave him a peck on the cheek and climbed down, heading back to her suit of armor. She began to hum as she polished an arm, working her hand up and down the surface. George watched as she bit her lip and her forehead wrinkled lightly in concentration, her waves of dark hair falling forward to cover her face. Feeling his pants tighten, George gulped, _Did i just get a hard on from watching my best friend polish a suit of 300 year old armor? _He looked down, _Apparently. Oh god._ He turned and began to think about cold showers and quidditch plays. Once his situation was, erm, handled, he turned back to Calla and began to chat about what they thought was happening at the DADA meeting.

At 3pm, Filch came back and opened the door for them to leave. Once out of the armor room, Calla fell to her knees and hugged the ground, "SWEET FREEDOM!" George chuckled down at her, lowering a hand to help her up. Pulling her back up, he kept his hand in hers and led her back to the common room. They both flopped down on their own couches and rested. About half an hour later, the portrait swung open and they were greeted by a sound of swearing. Calla raised her head from the sofa to see Fred and Lee cupping their fists. She sat up, rushing over to help them, "Oi! What happened you goons?" Lee shrugged, "Nothing, just taught some Slytherin's a lesson." George chuckled, "Which ones? And for what reason?" Fred and Lee got strangely quiet, and then Fred lightly replied "Oh you know...just Slytherins being Slytherins." Calla raised an eyebrow, and then chose not to dwell on it. She cast some icing spells on their hands to ease the swelling. Then remembering the meeting she inquired, "Oooh! How was Hog's Head?" Lee began to recount the meeting and Fred nodded to everything he said, adding occasional commentary. George and Calla agreed that "Dumbledore's Army" sounded like a great idea and they would definitely be attending the next meeting.

Sitting down to dinner next to Fred, Calla tucked in to a large plate of pasta. As she ate, she heard whispers floating down the table...whispers that had her name. She looked up in the direction and saw Angelina whispering something to Alicia. Alicia looked at Calla and smiled warmly, almost sympathetically. Calla smiled back and turned back to her plate confused. Suddenly she heard Lee chuckle, "He deserved it!" Calla's eyes shot over to Lee and followed his gaze to David, the Slytherin who was now sporting a black eye. Calla tilted her head, "Lee, what happened to David?" "He got what he had coming to him...he's a bad guy Cal." Calla didn't find that to be a satisfactory answer, but when she opened her mouth to speak she felt Fred's hand on her knee, "Just drop it love. Don't sweat it." She looked at him in confusion, then returned to eating. Something was up that these boys weren't telling her. Throughout dinner, she caught herself staring at David and looked away quickly when his eyes caught hers and glared. She wondered if he was still mad at her for rejecting him the other day.

Back in the common room, after dinner, George was picking up some strange vibes on his twin telepathy from Fred. However, he got the sense that he shouldn't bring it up just yet, so he continued to be his cheerful self. Around 10, Calla headed up to her room and bid them farewell. George noticed Fred craning his neck to listen to Calla walking up the stairs. Once he heard the girl's dormitory door shut, he began, "So George, shit went down in Hogsmeade today. Cal can't know." George nodded and then gestured for Fred to spill. He began, "You know that dodgy David bloke? The slytherin captain?" George nodded yet again and Fred continued, "Well he was talking mad crap on Calla. Like crazy stuff. She'd die if she knew he was saying that stuff. So Lee and I took care of him, but Calla absolutely can't know." George laughed, "Darn...I wish I was there. I woulda loved to get a punch in on that prat. So, what was he saying?" This time, Lee was the one to answer. "Well, there were all of these crazy sex stories about her. About her being a slut," he frowned, "There was this one about her and a teacher. Gross, right? He was also talking about how she sleeps around with anyone she can because she's desperate. Then he started saying that she begged him to fuck her and he refused her because he didn't want to be with the Whore of Gryffindor." George felt his fists tighten and he stood up, "I'll kill him. It's obviously all lies!" Fred and Lee nodded, "Settle down George, we took care of him. Calla can't know though...she'd be broken if she knew people were saying that stuff." They all nodded in agreement, swearing not to say anything to Calla.

The next morning Calla was up early and getting dressed when Angelina came in the bathroom. Angelina came over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry...we've all got your back. No one believes it." Calla slid on her pale pink cardigan over her floral sundress, "What do you mean?" "Really, no one believes him. And ever since Fred and Lee sorted him out yesterday, I doubt he'll keep it up." Now Calla was starting to get annoyed, "Ang...what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea." Angelina raised an eyebrow, "David?" Calla's mouth dropped, "Fred and Lee did that to his face? Why?" This time, Angelina gasped. "Cal...you don't know, do you?" Calla shook her head and Angelina wrapped her up in a hug, "David's been talking about you. He made up all of these crazy rumors about you...but don't worry they are all crazy enough that no ones believes him." Calla gasped, "What are they?" Angelina shrugged, "Something about you a teacher? And of course, a few about how desperate you are. It's no big deal, no one believes him." Calla shut her mouth and nodded silently, hugging Angelina back. No wonder Fred and Lee were acting strange at dinner. Did they believe anything that David had said? Did they know that some of it was true?

Calla walked down to breakfast quietly, thinking about what Angelina had told her. She sat down and began to eat her bagel. When the boys arrived, she put up a front and acted quite cheerful. She would have to talk to George about it in detention today, he wouldn't lie to her. Today the detention duo would be working in Hagrid's pumpkin patch collecting pumpkins for tomorrow's Halloween feast. It hopefully wouldn't be too bad.

Heading back up to the dorm to grab her leather equestrian boots before detention, Calla bid everyone farewell and told George she would meet him down at the patch in a bit. As she left the Great Hall, she made eye contact with David and tilted her head slightly, motioning him to join her. She waited for a minute in the corridor, and David soon slid out to join her. Before he knew it, Calla had shoved him against a wall. Her years of dancing had provided her light frame with solid muscle, making her a lot stronger than she appeared. "You wanker! What were you saying about me?" David seemed shocked by her confronting him, and blurted out "Everyone knows you fucked Lockhart! That's sick you whore!" Calla gasped, "That's not what happened... It's not like that!" David rolled his eyes, "Sure it isn't...sure." Calla slapped him, hoping his to turn his other eye black too, and stormed off to Gryffindor Tower. She ran up to her room and grabbed her riding boots, kicking off her ballet flats and sliding on the boots. She then calmed herself down as she walked down to the pumpkin patch, taking deep soothing breaths. By the time she was down there, she saw Hagrid instructing George on how to properly pick a pumpkin.

The jolly giant greeted her, "Why hello Calla! I was quite surprised when Mr. Filch said you would be joining old George down here for detention!" Calla smiled warmly, "You know me Hagrid...can't resist forcibly picking pumpkins with a Weasley Twin!" Hagrid beamed, "Well I've already told George here how to do it, he can fill you in. I gotta head off to feed Grawp in the forest. Good luck you two!" Once Hagrid had walked away, George stopped teaching Calla the proper way and just said "Screw that. Just pick up the pumpkin and put it in the pile, alright love?" Calla nodded and began to pick pumpkins. After a couple of minutes, she began, "Georgie...what did Fred tell you about that David boy in Hogsmeade?" She heard George gulp, "What do ya mean Cal?" She walked over to him and looked him square in the eye, "I mean that you, George Weasley, cannot lie to me. I already heard one version of it from the girls, so spill." She began to pick up pumpkins closer to George and listened as George uncomfortably explained what he knew. Unfortunately, George seemed to know more details about it than Angelina had. Calla was so surprised that she dropped a pumpkin on George's foot. She gasped, "Georgie! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He nodded and looked at her questioningly, "The question is...are you okay?" She nodded quickly, and he knew she was lying. He pointed to a pumpkin next to him, "Sit," and sat down on one next to it. Once Calla was sitting, he questioned, "What's really bothering you love? It's not just these rumors is it?" Calla looked up at him and decided she couldn't lie to him, "Well...they are part of it. You see, not all of it is just rumors." She looked down and bit her lip nervously, continuing, "You see...there is a bit of truth behind some of them. Obviously David is a total prat and stretched everything, but well...something did happen with a Professor. Back during fourth year." George gasped, but then took Calla's hand and urged her to continue.

"Remember when I got a C on that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about Vampires and went crying to Lockhart to fix it?" George nodded and she continued, "Well he told me I could take some remedial classes for extra credit. So every night for a week I would go down to his room and he would help me study. But on the last night, he touched me. I tried to leave, but he said I would fail the class...so I stayed. He went ahead and...you know. I didn't go back again after that, but one night was enough for him. I got an A in the class." George squeezed her hand, "Cal...when you said he touched you, do you mean like TOUCHED touched you?" Calla nodded and her eyes began to get watery, "That and all the way. I felt so dirty George...I've always regretted it. That's why I'm always so hard on myself about my grades, I didn't sacrifice myself for nothing." George gave her a hug, "Cal, that isn't right. That's rape." She shook her head, "But I let him. I could have tried harder...I could have gotten away." George frowned, "Why didn't you say something?" "Guilt. Embarrassment. George...I'm messed up. I'm not proud of it, so I hide it. You may not see it, but I'm not right." "You're perfect Calla..." "I'm not. Everyone puts me on a pedestal that i'm not meant for. I try to live up to it, but I can't." "Was that your first time love?" Calla shook her head, and George raised and eyebrow surprised. She said, "You know the other rumor? The one about the head boy?" George nodded and she continued, "When my family was killed by Voldemort first year... I was a mess. After that first summer with a foster family, I wasn't right. Second year I came back...and this one night, Josh Wood, Oliver's older brother/ The Head Boy, was in the common room and found me crying. He told me I could go to the Prefect's bathroom with him to get some peace and quiet. He sat with me all night while I cried...and I don't know what came over me, but I started kissing him and we went all the way. David was right, I'm a slut."

George shushed her, "You are not, you and I both know that." Calla shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. She stood up and went back to picking pumpkins, leaving George sitting behind her stunned. He sat in silence for a few minutes and then spoke up, "I won't tell anyone." Calla turned to him and gave him a weak smile, "I know Georgie, I know." He stood up, "Not even Fred. I swear." A soft tear ran down her cheek, "I know...I trust you." George felt his heart breaking as he saw that tear slide down her cheek, knowing that she wasn't the girl he thought she was. She had always seemed perfect to him...like a perfect china doll. Calla had always seemed like one of those Princesses from fairy tales...with a perfect life, perfect features and more. Even when she had lost her family, George had still thought she had a happy life. But now, the more and more he saw, he realized that she had been let down far too many times. It hurt him to know that so many bad things had happened to such an innocent girl. Calla was a princess stuck in a world she didn't deserve. George walked over to her and took her hand, "It's going to be okay. I promise." Calla sighed, "You don't have to say that Georgie...it's not your fault I'm a mess." He frowned, "You're still perfect to me. I'm going to make it better. Really." She looked up at him, seeing the determination on his face, and gave a soft smile, "Okay Georgie, I believe you."

The two continued picking pumpkins in silence until Hagrid returned, dismissing them. George took Calla's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him, "Thanks Georgie. You have no idea how much that means to me." He picked her up in a giant hug, "Anytime, anyplace. I'm here for you Cal." Once he set her down, she ran behind him and hopped on his back for a piggyback ride. Just as they started walking, an owl flew by and Calla shrieked. George patted her leg comfortingly and couldn't help but laugh, "Why are you so afraid of owls?" Calla rolled her eyes and lifted up her hair to reveal the scar on her neck, "When I was 9 I went to the zoo with my family and my little sister wanted to see the owl exhibit. We got the idea that if we held out our food, the owls would come to us. We were right...but the one ended up biting my neck trying to get my ice cream cone. I've been terrified of them ever since." George laughed, "That's it? One traumatic zoo visit and you're now an owl-phobic?" She kissed the top of his head and he smiled, getting that fluttery feeling again. It was then that it hit him, _oh god. I love her._ He stopped walking, stunned by this breakthrough. Calla looked down, "Something wrong?" He shook his head and continued walking, thinking to himself _I'm in love with my best friend. My absolutely twisted, sinfully beautiful, broken best friend. _They arrived in Gryffindor Tower, spotting Lee and Fred on the common room couches doing homework. George dropped Calla off into Fred's lap, who beamed "Well isn't this a lovely surprise! Screw divination homework, I believe I have a lady to attend to!" Calla cheered up immediately when Fred began to tickle her and played with her hair. Calla laughed as Ginny came over and taught Fred how to braid. George sat back watching, thinking about his latest devolpment. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd always liked Calla... but recently he'd been having all of these extra feelings, that could only be explained by love.

That night, Calla and George headed to the Astronomy tower to study for their upcoming test. They had to memorize a dozen constellations, so they sat up on the rooftop deck quizzing each other. Once they deemed themselves prepared, they laid back to stare at the stars. Calla rolled over to her side to look at George, "Hey Georgie...I never thanked you for today. You're a great listener, and I just want to thank you for not judging me." George rolled over to face her, "I'd never judge you Cal, you know that. You can tell me anything." Calla grinned at him, "Well have I ever told you that you're a great study buddy? Because it's totally true." George chuckled, "I'm not too sure if you're being honest on that one... we both know i'm bloody awful at astronomy." Calla laughed and wrinkled her nose, "Caught me. Sorry mate, you do blow at it. But then again, I do too." George smiled at her and thought he noticed her face start to get closer. He closed his eyes and started to lean in, as she did the same. Their lips met and George felt his heart go crazy. He pulled her flush against him and held her gently as their lips moved in sync. As his hands settled on her waist, Calla's hands reached towards his belt buckle. He pulled away and chuckled, "Moving a bit fast, are we? I guess I truly am irresistable." Calla pulled back confused and frowned, "I thought that's what you wanted...Isn't that why you brought me up here?" George sat up, serious now, "Cal...I wasn't trying to take advantage of you." Calla's mouth dropped, "Oh." George rushed to cover up his words, "I don't mean that I don't want you though...believe me, I do." Calla shook her head, "No George, I get it. I'm sorry. I'm just used to people using me...I guess it didn't occur to me that you were just being nice. Sorry I misunderstood...I feel like a git now. I'll just go." As she stood up to leave, George sighed, "Calla...really. Listen to me, I like you. Alot."

Now that George was saying it, he knew it was true. So he kept it up, "I'm crazy about you Cal. But, I didn't bring you up here with the intention of getting in your pants because I respect you. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally down for action. But I want to do it the right way, because you deserve to be treated like a lady." Calla stopped, and turned around "Really?" George stood up and walked over to her, "Really. As in, I really, REALLY, like you. For you, not for your body." Calla smiled softly at him and he interjected, "Although don't get me wrong...I do love your body. It's quite sexy actually." Now Calla rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly, "Will you just kiss me already?" George chuckled, "As you wish, Princess," and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "You don't need to be anyone for me except for yourself. No expectations." He rested his chin on top of her head and heard her sigh softly against his chest. He held her tight and began to hum a waltz. She began to hum along and they waltzed under the stars, with everything out in the open. "You know George," Calla whispered, "If I'm a Princess...I'm going to need a Prince. Will you like to be my Prince Charming?" George nodded and she grinned devilishly, "Gee that's a shame...because as far as I know, gingers can't be princes." George gasped and Calla gave him a peck on the cheek, "Don't get your knickers in a twist...Prince Harry is ginger. And I just so happen to think you are far more attractive than him." Ginger chuckled, "It's all in the flowing ginger locks, love. You can't resist them."


End file.
